1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a character printing method and device for printing groups of characters, such as letters, numerals, symbols, and simple figures (hereinafter generically referred to as xe2x80x9ccharactersxe2x80x9d) as well as an image forming method and device for converting text data of character strings each having at least one character to image data thereof based on a predetermined font, and properly arranging the image data within a predetermined memory area to thereby form data representative of an image of the character strings.
2. Prior Art
In general, in a character printing device for printing character groups each including one or more characters, it is checked before printing by using a display device thereof or the like, how many printing areas of a predetermined size are required (for instance, how many pages are required, assuming that one printing area of the predetermined size is equivalent to one page) for printing the character groups (groups of character images corresponding to respective character codes) desired to be printed. Thereafter, printing operation is carried out. Otherwise, if there is not sufficient time before printing, for instance, the check is carried out after printing.
However, there has not been proposed a character printing device, which, when the size of a printable area is fixed due to a predetermined limit set to the number of characters, the number of lines or the number of pages, for printing, directly designates such a limit and extracts part of character groups for printing such that the extracted part is adapted to the printable area of the limited size. Still less proposed is a character printing device which notifies the user of the existence of an unprinted portion of the character groups.
For instance, in a word processor or the like, the number of pages is eventually designated by designating a print starting page and a print ending page. However, the limit of the number of pages is not directly designated, and hence there is no means to tell whether or not the user intended to print all the desired character groups in pages up to the print ending page. Therefore, if all the character groups cannot be printed within the limited number of pages, it is impossible to print a message notifying the user of the fact. To print such a message, the user himself is required to carry out the check via the display screen and enter characters notifying the fact. The same applies to a tape printing apparatus or the like, which does not print on a predetermined size of a printing area, but requires the user to set a size thereof e.g. by setting a fixed length.
Further, in general, in order to display or print an image of a character string including one or more characters, font data corresponding to text (code) data of each character of the character string is read out from the ROM or the like storing known font data, or dot matrix data registered by nonstandard character registration or image registration is read out from the RAM or the like (hereinafter the known font or the registered dot matrix is simply referred to as xe2x80x9cthe predetermined fontxe2x80x9d), and based on the predetermined font data, a character image is formed and arranged in a predetermined image-forming area, whereby display image data or print image data representative of the image of the character string is produced.
In a word processor or the like, an edit screen adjusted to a set or determined size of one page is displayed, and registered text data is read into the range of the edit screen, or new characters are input thereto via the keyboard to permit editing of the text data or the characters input thereto. That is, an image of characters (character image) corresponding to the text data of character strings is formed as dot matrix data and arranged in a display image-forming area of a predetermined size, to display a display image thus formed. Further, after the edit process is terminated, by carrying out a key entry to instruct printing operation, a print image which is the same image as displayed on the screen is printed. That is, a character image corresponding to the text data of the character strings is formed as dot matrix data arranged in a print image area of the predetermined size, and the thus formed print image is printed.
In the above cases, for instance, when arbitrary new line-starting codes, which can be inserted into the text (code) data of character strings as desired, are contained, lines of the character strings are determined or defined by these arbitrary new line-starting codes. However, when the length (number of characters or the like) of a character string on a line up to the arbitrary new line-starting code, is larger than the length (horizontal size in horizontal writing, for instance) of each line set as a horizontal size of the image-forming area for the character strings, automatic start of a new line is carried out at the position of a character corresponding to the end of the predetermined horizontal size of the image-forming area. Of course, if there is not included an arbitrary new line-starting code in the text data, the automatic start of a new line is carried out on each line at a character position corresponding to the end of the set horizontal size of the image-forming area.
The same applies to lines. For instance, when arbitrary page break codes, which can be inserted into the text (code) data of character strings as desired, are contained, the number of lines (line count) in each page is determined or defined according to the arbitrary page break codes. However, when the number of lines up to the arbitrary page break code is larger than the number of lines set as the size of the image-forming area for the character strings, automatic page break is carried out at the position of a line count corresponding to the end of the predetermined vertical size of the image-forming area. Needless to say, if there is not included an arbitrary page break code in the text data, the automatic page break is carried out for all of the text data at the position of each line count corresponding to the lower end of the set vertical size of the image-forming area.
However, there has not been proposed a device for forming an image which can meet needs for displaying or printing the summary of contents representative of all the character strings, within one predetermined line, a predetermined number of lines, or a predetermined number of pages, even by omitting part of the contents. In other words, there has not been proposed a device, for instance, which is capable of arranging within each line not only a line number or an information number but also at least an essential portion (e.g. a predetermined number of characters from the head) of a character string or character strings corresponding to the line number or the information number, and arranging such lines for display or printing. Furthermore, there has not been proposed a device which is capable of arranging at least an essential portion (e.g. a plurality of lines from the head of character strings) within a predetermined number of lines or pages, and displaying or printing an image representative of all the contents of the character strings within the predetermined number of lines or pages.
Further, assuming that once data of an image of partially omitted character strings (elided image) described above is formed, and the data is used for display or printing, it is difficult to check the source character strings when they are required to be partially changed. More specifically, if characters or lines as part of the whole character strings are omitted, the range of characters to be received within a line having a predetermined length or the range of lines to be received within a predetermined number of lines or a predetermined number of pages is changed, and hence a position from which the following characters or lines are omitted is required to be also changed. From the display or print of only the elided image, it is impossible to grasp omitted characters which should be restored, and hence correction of the data of the display image or the print image is difficult to carry out.
On the other hand, when not the data of the elided image but data of an image of the whole character strings (whole image) is formed, the automatic start of a new line and the automatic page break is carried out according to the horizontal size of one page (e.g. predetermined number or count of characters on a line) or the vertical size of the same (e.g. predetermined number or count of lines) as described above, it is difficult to think of the original image of the source character strings. Further, it is difficult to imagine each line or page of an elided image to be formed subsequently.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a character printing method and device which permits direct designation of a print size corresponding to an integral multiple of a reference size and is capable of extracting groups of characters adapted to a print memory area corresponding to the designated print size, and further, when all of the groups of characters cannot be printed within the designated print size, capable of carrying out printing by adding a notification character string notifying the fact.
It is a second object of the invention to provide an image forming method and device which is capable of omitting an excess of character strings over a predetermined number of characters or an excess of lines of characters over a predetermined number of lines of a plurality of character strings, and forming an elided image by adding an image notifying the omission if the omission is carried out.
It is a third object of the invention to provide an image forming method and device which is capable of forming an edit information image which makes it possible to imagine an original image representative of each line of character strings and view or grasp line overflow positions designating omission positions for use in setting the number of lines of the edit image to a predetermined number or count equal to an integral multiple of a predetermined reference count of lines, before forming an edit image such as an elided image produced by omitting some of a plurality of lines of character strings and adding instead an image for notifying the user of the omission to the character strings, and forming the dot matrix pattern data of character strings such that the image is comprised of images of the predetermined number of lines equal in number to the integral multiple of the predetermined reference count, or alternatively, separately or independently of forming the edit image.
It is a fourth object of the invention to provide an image forming method and device which is capable of forming an edit information image which makes it possible to imagine an original image representative of each line of character strings and view or grasp character overflow positions in an edit image at which characters overflow from each line, such as omission positions, new line start positions or the like, before forming the edit image, such as an elided image produced by omitting part of each character string and forming dot matrix pattern data such that the elided image becomes an image of character strings each formed of one line, or a whole image formed without omitting any part of each character string, or alternatively, separately or independently of forming the edit image.
To attain the first object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of printing characters, comprising the steps of:
defining a reference size, and at least one predetermined enlarged size each corresponding to an integral multiple of the reference size, as alternatives to be selectively set to a print size of a printing area of a printing object on which is to be printed part or all of character groups including at least one character;
setting one of the reference size and the at least one predetermined enlarged size to the print size;
allocating at least one predetermined portion different from one another of the character groups respectively to at least one divisional printing area formed by dividing the printing area by the reference size;
forming at least one print image corresponding to the at least one predetermined portion of the character groups allocated respectively to the at least one divisional printing area; and
printing the at least one print image respectively on the at least one divisional printing area of the printing object.
To attain the first object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a character printing device, comprising:
print size storage means for storing a reference size, and at least one predetermined enlarged size each corresponding to an integral multiple of the reference size, defined, as alternatives to be selectively set to a print size of a printing area of a printing object on which is to be printed part or all of character groups including at least one character;
print size-setting means for setting one of the reference size and the at least one predetermined enlarged size to the print size;
allocation means for allocating at least one predetermined portion different from one another of the character groups respectively to at least one divisional printing area formed by dividing the printing area by the reference size;
print image-forming means for forming at least one print image corresponding to the at least one predetermined portion of the character groups allocated respectively to the at least one divisional printing area; and
printing means for printing the at least one print image respectively on the at least one divisional printing area of the printing object.
According to the method of printing characters and device therefor, by setting one of a reference size and at least one predetermined enlarged size to a print size, it is possible to directly designate a print size which is an integral multiple of the reference size, whereby it is possible to allocate at least one predetermined portion different from one another of character groups respectively to at least one divisional printing area formed by dividing a printing area by the reference size, form at least one print image corresponding to the at least one predetermined portion of the character groups allocated respectively to the at least one divisional printing area, and print the at least one print image respectively on the at least one divisional printing area of the printing object. In short, it is possible to directly designate a print size which is an integral multiple of a reference size and extract character groups adapted to a print area for the print size to print the same.
Preferably, the step of allocating the at least one predetermined portion includes the steps of determining whether or not the all of the character groups can be printed within the printing area having the print size, and adding information characters implying the incapability of printing the all of the character groups, to the part of the character groups.
Preferably, the allocation means includes determining means for determining whether or not the all of the character groups can be printed within the printing area having the print size, and information character-adding means for adding information characters implying the incapability of printing the all of the character groups, to the part of the character groups.
According to these preferred embodiments, character groups are laid out in a print area having the selected print size, and when all of the character groups cannot be printed, an information character notifying the incapability is added to the character groups. More specifically, since it is possible to directly designate a print size equal to an integral multiple of a predetermined print size, and hence it is possible to determine whether or not all of the character groups (images of characters corresponding respectively to character codes) within the designated print size. If it is determined that it is impossible to print all of the character groups, printing of the character groups can be carried out by adding information characters notifying the incapability to the character groups. It should be noted that the addition of the information characters can be carried out after adding character codes therefor to the character groups, or by separately converting character codes for the character groups and the character codes for the information characters separately to respective images of the character groups and the information characters, followed by combining the two images. Further, it can be configured as desired whether or not information characters are added to the character groups when it is determined that it is possible to print all of the character groups.
Preferably, data of the character groups is stored in a disc, the method further including the step of reading the data of the character groups from the disc.
Preferably, data of the character groups is stored in a disc, the character printing device further including reading means for reading the data of the character groups from the disc.
According to these preferred embodiments, the print size equal to the integral multiple of the reference size is directly designated and at the same time, the character groups are read from the disc. Therefore, it is possible to extract a portion adapted to the print area having the directly designated print size from the character groups read from the disc and print the portion.
Preferably, the disc is a mini disc.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, it is possible to print character groups read from the mini disc.
Preferably, the reference size and the at least one predetermined enlarged size include sizes of a plurality of kinds of labels.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, the alternatives to be selected for the print size include print sizes of a plurality of kinds of labels, and hence by selecting any of them as a print size, it is possible to extract and print character groups adapted to a label having the selected print size.
More preferably, the sizes of the plurality of kinds of labels include a size of a disc label to be attached to a surface of a disc cartridge, as the reference size, and a size of a case label to be attached to a surface of a case of the disc cartridge, as one of the at least one predetermined enlarged size.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, it is possible to extract and print character groups adapted to any of label sizes of various kinds of labels including a disc label and a case label.
More preferably, the step of setting one of the reference size and the at least one predetermined enlarged size to the print size includes selecting, from the alternatives, one corresponding to a size of a half-die-cut label, when the printing object is formed with the half-die-cut label.
More preferably, the print size-setting means selects, from the alternatives, one corresponding to a size of a half-die-cut label, when the printing object is formed with the half-die-cut label.
According to these preferred embodiments, when a half-die-cut label is formed in a printing object, by selecting a print size adapted to the size of the half-die-cut label, it is possible to extract and print character groups adapted to the label size of the half-die-cut label.
Preferably, the reading means includes disc playback means for reading the data of the character groups from the disc.
According to this preferred embodiment, the character printing device has disc playback means for reading the character groups from the disc. That is, the device is provided with the disc playback means which is not only capable of playing back (reading) main information of music, voices, movies, etc., but also capable of reading character groups, such as information of attributes. This makes it possible to easily read out the character groups stored in the disc as well as divert the construction of a disc playback device of a general type to the reading of the character groups.
More preferably, the disc playback means is constructed such that the disc playback means receives a request signal generated in response to a key operation of a remote controller from the remote controller, and transmits a portion of character groups to be displayed on a display of the remote controller to the remote controller, the portion corresponding to the request signal, and the reading means further includes remote-controlled communication means for sending the request signal and receiving the portion of the character groups in place of the remote controller.
According to this preferred embodiment, the above-mentioned disc playback device of the general type is constructed such that it receives a request signal generated by a key operation from the remote controller, and transmits character groups in response to the request signal. Therefore, by generating the same request signal as generated by the remote controller for the same processing, the character printing device can also obtain the same character groups as obtained by the remote controller. That is, in this character printing device, the reading means has the disc playback means and the remote-controlled communication means for transmitting the same request signal as generated by the remote controller and receives the character groups, which makes it possible to obtain the character groups stored in the disc. It should be noted that by configuring the remote-controlled communication means such that it causes the remote controller to generate a plurality of request signals by a single operation and transmit a combination of a plurality of successive request signals to the disc playback device, it is possible to obtain a plurality of character groups corresponding to the respective request signals by the single operation.
Preferably, the method includes the step of removably mounting one of a plurality of kinds of printing objects in a printing device, as the printing object.
Preferably, the character printing device further includes mounting means for removably mounting one of a plurality of kinds of printing objects, as the printing object.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to mount any of a plurality of kinds of printing objects, as a printing object.
More preferably, the step of setting one of the reference size and the at least one predetermined enlarged size to the print size includes selecting, from the alternatives, one corresponding to a kind of the printing object, when the print size varies with the kind of the printing object.
More preferably, the print size-setting means selects, from the alternatives, one corresponding to a kind of the printing object, when the print size varies with the kind of the printing object.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to select a print size suitable for a kind of the printing object. More specifically, this embodiment is applied to cases where the print size varies with the kind of printing object, and in this case, the selection of the printing object means the selection of the print size.
Further preferably, the method includes the step of detecting a kind of printing object mounted in the printing device, and the step of setting one of the reference size and the at least one predetermined enlarged size to the print size includes selecting, from the alternatives, one corresponding to the detected kind of the printing object.
Further preferably, the character printing device includes detecting means for detecting a kind of printing object mounted in the printing device, and the print size-setting means selects, from the alternatives, one corresponding to the detected kind of the printing object.
According to these preferred embodiments, the kind of a printing object mounted is detected, and the print size is selected according to the kind of the printing object, whereby it is possible to select the print size adapted to the kind of printing object mounted.
Preferably, the step of setting one of the reference size and the at least one predetermined enlarged size to the print size includes selection of one of the alternatives by the user.
Preferably, the print size-setting means selects the one of the alternatives in response to an operation carried out by the user.
According to these preferred embodiments, since the print size is selected in response to the selection by the user, and hence it is possible to select the print size complying with the user""s intention.
Preferably, the printing object is a tape.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the first and second aspects of the invention, since the printing object is a tape, it is possible to apply the method and device to a tape printing apparatus.
To attain the second object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming an image, comprising the steps of:
storing text data of at least one basic character string forming at least one line each including at least one character;
determining whether or not any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters;
forming, with reference to a post-omission character count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of characters of a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of at least one character from each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, at least one elided character string corresponding respectively to the at least one basic character string by omitting an excess of characters over the post-omission character count from the each basic character string;
forming at least one elided basic character string corresponding respectively to the at least one basic character string, by adding the character omission-notifying character string to each corresponding one of the at least one elided character string which corresponds to the each basic character string; and
forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the at least one elided basic character string to image data thereof, based on a predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the each of the at least one elided basic character string in a predetermined image-forming-memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged.
To attain the second object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming device comprising:
storage means for storing text data of at least one basic character string forming at least one line each including at least one character;
determining means for determining whether or not any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters;
elided character string-forming means for forming, with reference to a post-omission character count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of characters of a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of at least one character from each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, at least one elided character string corresponding respectively to the at least one basic character string by omitting an excess of characters over the post-omission character count from the each basic character string;
elided basic character string-forming means for forming at least one elided basic character string corresponding respectively to the at least one basic character string, by adding the character omission-notifying character string to each corresponding one of the at least one elided character string which corresponds to the each basic character string; and
elided image data-forming means for forming data of an elided image by converting text data of each of the at least one elided basic character string to image data thereof, based on a predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the each of the at least one elided basic character string in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged.
According to the method of forming an image and the device therefor, there is stored text data of at least one basic character string forming at least one line each including at least one character, and determines whether or not any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters. With reference to a post-omission character count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of characters of a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of at least one character from each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, at least one elided character string is formed by omitting an excess of characters over the post-omission character count from the each basic character string, and at least one elided basic character string is formed by adding the character omission-notifying character string to the at least one elided character string. Data of an elided image is formed by converting text data of the at least one elided basic character string to image data thereof, based on a predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the each of the at least one elided basic character string in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged. In this process, the number of elided character strings, i.e. the predetermined post-omission character count is equal to a difference calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of characters of the character omission-notifying character string, and therefore, the number of characters of any of elided basic character strings formed by adding the character omission-notifying character string to each relevant elided character string does not become larger than the predetermined number of characters.
Therefore, according to the image forming method and device, when any of the at least one basic character string including at least one character has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters, data of an elided image can be formed by converting text data of the at least one elided basic character string formed by omitting an excess of characters over the post-omission character count from the each basic character string, and adding the character omission-notifying character string to the at least one elided character string to image data thereof, based on a predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the each of the at least one elided basic character string in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged. In short, an elided image can be formed by omitting an excess of characters over the predetermined number of characters, and adding an image notifying the omission to the image, when the excess of characters is omitted.
It should be noted that the size of an image-forming memory area or the like is calculated in units of dots (by dot size), and hence the predetermined number is assumed to be the number of characters each having a character size (dot size) defined by the current setting or configuration, and more specifically, equal to the number of characters each having a character size defined by the current setting or configuration and arranged such that a total number of dots of the characters agrees with a horizontal dot size of the image-forming memory area. Therefore, if the dot size of one character is changed by expansion/contraction, various character modifications (e.g. hollow characters, italic, etc.), or the like, the predetermined number of characters is also changed. However, in such a case, whether the dot size (size measured in units of dots) of character omission-notifying character string should be also changed or not may be arbitrarily determined.
Further, as to a character string including characters different in dot size from each other due to proportional spacing or kerning (e.g. characters to be converted to image data based on proportional font or the like), the dot number of the character string (total number of dots of characters and blank or spacing between adjacent pairs of characters) exceeds the number of dots of a predetermined number of characters having a character size of the present setting and arranged in a line, it is determined that the character string has characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters. In short, in this case, the number of characters of each line indicates the number of characters of calculated in terms of number of dots based on the character size of the present setting.
To attain the second object, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming an image, comprising the steps of:
storing text data of at least one basic character string forming at least one line each including at least one character;
determining whether or not any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters;
forming, with reference to a post-omission character count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of characters of a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of at least one character from each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, image data of at least one elided character string by converting text data of each of characters of the at least one elided character string formed by omitting an excess of characters over the post-omission character count from the each basic character string to image data of the each of the characters, and arranging the image data of the each of the characters in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged; and
forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the character omission-notifying character string to image data thereof based on the predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the character omission-notifying character string in the predetermined image-forming memory area, such that the image data of the character omission-notifying character string is added to the image data of the at least one elided character string.
To attain the second object, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming device comprising:
storage means for storing text data of at least one basic character string forming at least one line each including at least one character;
determining means for determining whether or not any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters;
elided character string image data-forming means for forming, with reference to a post-omission character count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of characters of a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of at least one character from each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, image data of at least one elided character string by converting text data of each of characters of the at least one elided character string formed by omitting an excess of characters over the post-omission character count from the each basic character string to image data of the each of the characters, and arranging the image data of the each of the characters in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged; and
elided image data forming means for forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the character omission-notifying character string to image data thereof based on the predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the character omission-notifying character string in the predetermined image-forming memory area, such that the image data of the character omission-notifying character string is added to the image data of the at least one elided character string.
According to the method of forming an image and the device therefor, text data of at least one basic character string forming at least one line each including at least one character is stored, and it is determined whether or not any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters, With reference to a post-omission character count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of characters of a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of at least one character from each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, image data of at least one elided character string is formed by converting text data of each of characters of the at least one elided character string formed by omitting an excess of characters over the post-omission character count from the each basic character string to image data of the each of the characters, and arranging the image data of the each of the characters in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged. Data of an elided image is formed by converting text data of the character omission-notifying character string to image data thereof based on the predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the character omission-notifying character string in the predetermined image-forming memory area, such that the image data of the character omission-notifying character string is added to the image data of the at least one elided character string. That is, similarly to the third and second aspects of the invention, the number of characters of which image data is formed by conversion from text data thereof and arranged in a predetermined image-forming memory area does not exceed in number the predetermined number of characters.
Therefore, according to this image forming method and device, as well, when any of the at least one basic character string including at least one character has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters, data of an elided image can be formed by converting text data of the at least one elided basic character string formed by omitting an excess of characters over the post-omission character count from the each basic character string, and adding the character omission-notifying character string to the at least one elided character string to image data thereof, based on a predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the each of the at least one elided basic character string in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged. In short, it is possible to form an elided image by omitting an excess of characters over the predetermined number of characters, and adding an image notifying the omission to the image, when the excess of characters is omitted.
Preferably, the character omission-notifying character string includes at least one of characters xe2x80x9cxc2x7xc2x7xc2x7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc2x7xc2x7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc2x7xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cxcx9cxe2x80x9d,
According to the preferred embodiment of each of the third to six aspects of the invention, since the character omission-notifying character string includes at least one of characters xe2x80x9cxc2x7xc2x7xc2x7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc2x7xc2x7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc2x7xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cxcx9cxe2x80x9d, it is possible to properly represent the omission of characters.
Preferably, the text data of the at least one basic character string is stored in a disc, the method further includes the step of reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc.
Preferably, the text data of the at least one basic character string is stored in a disc, the image forming device includes reading means for reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to read text data of at least basic character string from a disc storing the same, and forms an image data thereof.
More preferably, the disc is a mini disc.
According to the preferred embodiment of each of the third to six aspects of the invention, it is possible to form an image of basic character strings by reading text data thereof from a mini disc.
More preferably, the reading means includes disc playback means for reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc.
According to this preferred embodiment, the reading means of the image forming device has disc playback means for reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc. The provision of the disc playback means makes it possible to read data of character strings stored in the disc, and further, the construction of a disc playback device of a general type can be diverted to this use.
To attain the second object, according to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming an image, comprising the steps of:
determining whether or not any of at least one basic character string each including at least one character has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters; and
forming, based on a predetermined font, data of an elided image by converting text data of new at least one basic character string formed by omitting a portion from each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of the characters and at the same time adding a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of the portion thereto, to image data thereof, and arranging the image data of the new at least one basic character string in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged.
To attain the second object, according to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming device comprising:
determining means for determining whether or not any of at least one basic character string each including at least one character has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters; and
elided image data-forming means for forming, based on a predetermined font, data of an elided image by converting text data of new at least one basic character string formed by omitting a portion from each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined character number and at the same time adding a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of the portion thereto, to image data thereof, and arranging the image data of the new at least one basic character string in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged.
According to this image forming method and device, it is possible to form, based on a predetermined font, data of an elided image by converting text data of new at least one basic character string formed by omitting a portion from each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of a predetermined number of the characters and at the same time adding a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of the portion thereto, to image data thereof, and arranging the image data of the new at least one basic character string in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged. In short, it is possible to form an elided image by omitting an excess of characters over the predetermined number of characters, and adding an image notifying the omission to the image, when the excess of characters is omitted.
Preferably, the method further includes the steps of carrying out any of edit operations including character insertion, character deletion, character conversion, character size setting, and character decoration setting, on any of the at least one basic character string; and as a result of the any of the edit operations, if the predetermined number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined image-forming memory area has changed in number, forming the data of the elided image with reference to the resulting number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined image-forming memory area.
Preferably, the image forming device further includes edit means for carrying out any of edit operations including character insertion, character deletion, character conversion, character size setting, and character decoration setting, on any of the at least one basic character string; and character number-updating means for, as a result of the any of the edit operations, if the predetermined number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined image-forming memory area has changed in number, updating the predetermined number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined image-forming memory area to a number resulting from the change.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to carry out any of edit operations including character insertion, character deletion, character conversion, character size setting, and character decoration setting. And as a result of the any of the edit operations, if the predetermined number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined image-forming memory area has changed in number, the elided image is formed with reference to the predetermined number of characters updated to a number resulting from the change, and hence an image adapted to the edited basic character strings.
To attain the above object, according to a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming an image, comprising the steps of:
storing text data of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character;
determining whether or not the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number a predetermined number of lines of characters;
forming, when it is determined that the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number the predetermined number of lines of characters, with reference to a post-omission line count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of lines of a line omission-notifying character string implying omission of at least one line from the plurality of lines, elided basic character strings as new basic character strings, by omitting an excess of lines over the post-omission line count from the basic character strings, and adding the line omission-notifying character string to remaining lines of the basic character strings; and
forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the elided basic character strings to image data thereof based on a predetermined font and arranging the image data of the elided basic character strings in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged.
To attain the second object, according to a tenth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming device comprising:
storage means for storing text data of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character;
determining means for determining whether or not the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number a predetermined number of lines of characters;
elided character string-forming means for forming, with reference to a post-omission line count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of lines of a line omission-notifying character string implying omission of at least one line from the plurality of lines, when it is determined that the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number the predetermined number of lines of characters, elided basic character strings as new basic character strings, by omitting an excess of lines over the post-omission line count from the basic character strings, and adding the line omission-notifying character string to remaining lines of the basic character strings; and
elided image data-forming means for forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the elided basic character strings to image data thereof based on a predetermined font and arranging the image data of the elided basic character strings in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged.
According to this image forming method and apparatus, text data of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character is stored, and it is determined whether or not the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number a predetermined number of lines of characters. When it is determined that the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number the predetermined number of lines of characters, with reference to a post-omission line count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of lines of a line omission-notifying character string implying omission of at least one line from the plurality of lines, elided basic character strings as new basic character strings, are formed by omitting an excess of lines over the post-omission line count from the basic character strings, and adding the line omission-notifying character string to remaining lines of the basic character strings. Then, data of an elided image is formed by converting text data of the elided basic character strings to image data thereof based on a predetermined font and arranging the image data of the elided basic character strings in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged. The post-omission line count is a value calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of lines of a line omission-notifying character string, and hence even after addition of the line omission-notifying character string, the number of lines of basic character strings does not exceed in number the predetermined number of lines.
Therefore, according to this method and device, when the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number the predetermined number of lines of characters, it is possible to convert text data of elided basic character strings formed by omitting an excess of lines over the post-omission line count from the basic character strings, and adding the line omission-notifying character string to remaining lines of the basic character strings, to image data thereof and arranging the image data in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged. In short, it is possible to form an elided image by omitting an excess of lines over the predetermined number of lines of character strings, and adding an image notifying the omission to the image, when the excess of characters is omitted.
To attain the second object, according to an eleventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming an image, comprising the steps of:
storing text data of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character;
determining whether or not the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number a predetermined number of lines of characters;
forming, with reference to a post-omission line count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of lines of a line omission-notifying character string implying omission of at least one line from the plurality of lines, when it is determined that the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number the predetermined number of lines of characters, image data of elided character strings formed by omitting an excess of lines over the post-omission line count from the basic character strings, by converting text data of each of the elided character strings to image data thereof, and arranging the image data of the each of the elided character strings in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged; and
forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the line omission-notifying character string to image data thereof based on the predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the line omission-notifying character string in the predetermined image-forming memory area, such that the image data of the line omission-notifying character string is added to the image data of the elided character strings.
To attain the second object, according to a twelfth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming device comprising:
storage means for storing text data of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character;
determining means for determining whether or not the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number a predetermined number of lines of characters;
elided character string image data-forming means for forming, with reference to a post-omission line count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of lines of a line omission-notifying character string implying omission of at least one line from the plurality of lines, when it is determined that the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number the predetermined number of lines of characters, image data of elided character strings formed by omitting an excess of lines over the post-omission line count from the basic character strings, by converting text data of each of the elided character strings to image data thereof, and arranging the image data of the each of the elided character strings in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged; and
elided image data-forming means for forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the line omission-notifying character string to image data thereof based on the predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the line omission-notifying character string in the predetermined image-forming memory area, such that the image data of the line omission-notifying character string is added to the image data of the elided character strings.
According to this image forming method and device, text data of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character is stored, and similarly to the ninth and tenth aspects of the invention, with reference to a post-omission line count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of lines of a line omission-notifying character string implying omission of at least one line from the plurality of lines, image data of elided character strings formed by omitting an excess of lines over the post-omission line count from the basic character strings is formed by converting text data of each of the elided character strings to image data thereof, and arranging the image data of the each of the elided character strings in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged. And further, data of an elided image is formed by converting text data of the line omission-notifying character string to image data thereof based on the predetermined font, and arranging the image data of the line omission-notifying character string in the predetermined image-forming memory area, such that the image data of the line omission-notifying character string is added to the image data of the elided character strings. That is, in these aspects of the invention as well, similarly to the ninth and second aspects of the same, the number of lines of character strings of which image data is converted from text data thereof and arranged in the predetermined image-forming memory area does not exceed the predetermined number, either.
Therefore, according to this method and device, as well, when the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number the predetermined number of lines of characters, it is possible to convert text data of elided basic character strings formed by omitting an excess of lines over the post-omission line count from the basic character strings, and adding the line omission-notifying character string to remaining lines of the basic character strings, to image data thereof and arranging the image data in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged. In short, it is possible to form an elided image by omitting an excess of lines over the predetermined number of lines of character strings, and adding an image notifying the omission to the image, when the excess of lines is omitted.
Preferably, the text data of the at least one basic character string is stored in a disc, and the method further includes the step of reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc.
Preferably, the text data of the at least one basic character string is stored in a disc, and the image forming device includes reading means for reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to read text data of at least basic character string from a disc storing the same, and forms an image data thereof.
More preferably, the disc is a mini disc.
According to the preferred embodiment of each of the eleventh and twelfth aspects of the invention, it is possible to form an image of basic character strings by reading text data thereof from a mini disc.
More preferably, the basic character strings include a plurality of titles of music pieces, and the method includes the step of causing at least one character indicative of the number of music pieces stored in the disc or the number of titles omitted from the titles of the music pieces to be included in the line omission-notifying character string, when lines omitted from the plurality of lines of the basic character strings include at least one of the plurality of titles of the music pieces.
More preferably, the basic character strings include a plurality of titles of music pieces, and the image forming device includes means for causing at least one character indicative of the number of music pieces stored in the disc or the number of titles omitted from the titles of the music pieces to be included in the line omission-notifying character string, when lines omitted from the plurality of lines of the basic character strings include at least one of the plurality of titles of the music pieces.
According to these preferred embodiments, when lines omitted from the plurality of lines of the basic character strings include at least one of the plurality of titles of the music pieces, at least one character indicative of the number of music pieces stored in the disc or the number of titles omitted from the titles of the music pieces is caused to be included in the line omission-notifying character string. This enables the user to be informed of the omission of music titles as well as the total number of music titles and the number of omitted music titles from the number of music pieces stored in the disc or the number of titles omitted from the titles of the music pieces included in the line omission-notifying character string.
To attain the second object, according to a thirteenth aspect of the invention, there is a method of forming an image, comprising the steps of:
storing text data of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character;
determining whether or not the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number a predetermined number of lines of characters; and
forming, based on a predetermined font, data of an elided image by converting text data of new basic character strings formed by omitting ones of the basic character strings and at the same time adding a line omission-notifying character string implying the omission of the ones of the basic character strings to the resulting basic character strings, to image data thereof, and arranging the image data of the new basic character strings in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged.
To attain the second object, according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming device comprising:
storage means for storing text data of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character;
determining means for determining whether or not the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number a predetermined number of lines of characters; and
elided image data-forming means for forming, based on a predetermined font, data of an elided image by converting text data of new basic character strings formed by omitting ones of the basic character strings and at the same time adding a line omission-notifying character string implying the omission of the ones of the basic character strings to the resulting basic character strings, to image data thereof, and arranging the image data of the new basic character strings in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged.
According to this image forming method and device, when the plurality of lines of the basic character strings exceed in number the predetermined number of lines of characters, it is possible to convert text data of elided basic character strings formed by omitting an excess of lines over the post-omission line count from the basic character strings, and adding the line omission-notifying character string to remaining lines of the basic character strings, to image data thereof and arranging the image data in a predetermined image-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of lines of characters can be arranged. In short, it is possible to form an elided image by omitting an excess of lines over the predetermined number of lines of character strings, and adding an image notifying the omission to the image when the excess of lines is omitted.
Preferably, the elided image is a print image for printing on a printing object.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifth to fourteenth aspects of the invention, since the elided image is a print image for printing on a printing object, and hence, the method and device can applied to printing devices and the like as an image forming method and device for forming a print image.
Preferably, the printing object is a tape.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifth to fourteenth aspects of the invention, since the elided image formed as the print image is printed on a tape, it is possible to apply the method and device to tape printers and the like.
More preferably, the elided image is a display image for displaying on a display screen.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifth to fourteenth aspects of the invention, since the elided image is a display image for displaying on a display screen, and hence, the method and device can applied to display devices and the like as an image forming method and device for forming a display image.
To attain the third object, according to a fifteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming an image, comprising the steps of:
defining a reference line count and one or more n-th predetermined line counts each corresponding to a number which is n times as large as the reference line count (n represents a natural number), with reference to which text data of part or all of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character is converted based on a predetermined font to image data of the part or all of the basic character strings and the image data is arranged in an edit image-forming memory area;
storing text data of the basic character strings;
determining whether or not the number of lines of the basic character strings to be formed when the text data of the basic character strings is converted to image data thereof and the image data of the basic character strings is arranged in the edit image-forming memory area exceeds in number any of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts;
forming edit information character strings, with reference to an n-th post-omission line count calculated by subtracting the number of lines of an n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of lines from each n-th predetermined line count which the number of lines of the basic character strings is determined to exceed, by inserting an n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string indicative of an excess in line count over the each n-th predetermined line count between an end of a line of the basic character strings immediately before the count of lines of the basic character strings exceeds the n-th post-omission line count and a head of the following line; and
forming data of an edit information image by converting text data of the edit information character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the edit information character strings in an edit information image-forming memory area.
To attain the third object, according to a sixteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming device comprising:
predetermined line count-defining means for defining a reference line count and one or more n-th predetermined line counts each corresponding to a number which is n times as large as the reference line count (n represents a natural number), with reference to which text data of part or all of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character is converted based on a predetermined font to image data of the part or all of the basic character strings and the image data is arranged in an edit image-forming memory area;
storage means for storing text data of the basic character strings;
determining means f or determining whether or not the number of lines of the basic character strings to be formed when the text data of the basic character strings is converted to image data thereof and the image data of the basic character strings is arranged in the edit image-forming memory area exceeds in number any of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts;
edit information character string-forming means for forming edit information character strings, with reference to an n-th post-omission line count calculated by subtracting the number of lines of an n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of lines from each n-th predetermined line count which the number of lines of the basic character strings is determined to exceed, by inserting an n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string indicative of an excess in line count over the each n-th predetermined line count between an end of a line of the basic character strings immediately before the count of lines of the basic character strings exceeds the n-th post-omission line count and a head of the following line; and
edit information image data-forming means for forming data of an edit information image by converting text data of the edit information character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the edit information character strings in an edit information image-forming memory area.
According to this image forming method and device, there are defined a reference line count and one or more n-th predetermined line counts each corresponding to a number which is n times as large as the reference line count (n represents a natural number), with reference to which text data of part or all of basic character strings forming a plurality of lines each including at least one character is converted based on a predetermined font to image data of the part or all of the basic character strings and the image data is arranged in an edit image-forming memory area. When the number of lines of the basic character strings to be formed when the text data of the basic character strings is converted to image data thereof and the image data of the basic character strings is arranged in the edit image-forming memory area exceeds in number any of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts, edit information character strings, are formed with reference to an n-th post-omission line count calculated by subtracting the number of lines of an n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of lines from each n-th predetermined line count which the number of lines of the basic character strings is determined to exceed, by inserting an n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string indicative of an excess in line count over the each n-th predetermined line count between an end of a line of the basic character strings immediately before the count of lines of the basic character strings exceeds the n-th post-omission line count and a head of the following line. Data of an edit information image is formed by converting text data of the edit information character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the edit information character strings in an edit information image-forming memory area.
The sum of each n-th post-omission line count and the number of lines of a corresponding n-th predetermined overflow-notifying character string is equal to the n-th predetermined line count. That is, the position at which the n-th predetermined overflow-notifying character string is a position after which lines are omitted from the basic character strings and the n-th predetermined line omission character string indicative of the omission is added to remaining lines to form characters strings having a total line count equal to the n-th predetermined line count. Therefore, by printing or displaying the edit information image thus formed, it is possible to grasp each omitting position (line overflow position) when the elided image (edit image) is formed such that it has the n-th predetermined line count (each predetermined line count a natural number times as large as the reference line count).
Preferably, the one or more n-th predetermined line counts comprise a plurality of line counts defined by different values of the n, and the number of lines of the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string is identical for all of the plurality of line counts of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, an identical value can be used as the number of lines of the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string for all of the plurality of line counts of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts, and the process of inserting each n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string, i.e. forming of the edit information character strings can be simplified.
Preferably, the method includes the steps of:
setting one of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts to a predetermined line count with reference to which text data of the basic character strings is converted to image data thereof for arrangement in the edit image-forming memory area;
forming elided character strings by omitting lines of the edit information character strings after the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string for the set one of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts;
forming elided basic character strings in which the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string for the set one of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts is added to the elided character strings; and
forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the elided basic character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the elided basic character strings in the edit image-forming memory area.
Preferably, the image forming device includes:
predetermined line count-setting means for setting one of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts to a predetermined line count with reference to which text data of the basic character strings is converted to image data thereof for arrangement in the edit image-forming memory area;
elided character string-forming means for forming elided character strings by omitting lines of the edit information character strings after the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string for the set one of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts;
elided basic character string-forming means for forming elided basic character strings in which the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string for the set one of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts is added to the elided character strings; and
elided image data-forming means for forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the elided basic character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the elided basic character strings in the edit image-forming memory area.
According to these preferred embodiments, elided character strings is formed by omitting lines of the edit information character strings after the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string for the set one of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts, and there are formed elided basic character strings in which the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string for the set one of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts is added to the elided character strings. Then, data of an elided image is formed by converting text data of the elided basic character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the elided basic character strings in the edit image-forming memory area. In short, in addition to the edit information image, it is possible to form an elided image by omitting part of the basic character strings and adding a character string notifying the omission to form elided basic character strings, followed by converting text data of the elided basic character string to image data such that the number of a total of lines of the resulting character strings is a natural number times as large as the reference line count.
Preferably, the elided image is a print image for printing on a printing object.
According to this preferred embodiment of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, the elided image is a print image for printing on a printing object, and hence the method and device can be applied to printing devices and the like as an image forming method and device for forming a print image.
More preferably, the printing object is a tape.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, since the elided image formed as the print image is printed on a tape, it is possible to apply the method and device to tape printers and the like.
Preferably, the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string is formed by an identical character string for all of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, since the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string is formed by an identical character string for all of the one or more n-th predetermined line counts, it is only required to provide one kind of character string for the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string.
More preferably, a predetermined serial number is defined to indicate information of each of the basic character strings, and the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string indicates the number of all pieces of information of the basic character strings.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, a predetermined serial number is defined to indicate information of each of the basic character strings. This serial number is only required to correspond to each character string but not to each line formed when an image of the basic character strings is formed by converting text data of character strings to image data thereof and arranging in the edit image-forming memory area. That is, irrespective of whether text data of each character string is converted to image data of one line of the character string or to a plurality of lines of the same by automatically starting a new line, a character string included in the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string indicates the number of all pieces of information of the basic character strings. This enables the user to be informed of the omission of the number of pieces of information as well as the total number of pieces of information and the number of omitted pieces of information from the number of pieces of information not omitted and the total number of pieces information.
Preferably, the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string for the one or more n-th predetermined line counts is formed by a different character string for a different value of the n.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, since the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string for the one or more n-th predetermined line counts is formed by a different character string for a different value of the n, a character strings suitable for each of n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string can be used.
Preferably, a predetermined serial number is defined to indicate information of each of the basic character strings, and the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string indicates the number of omitted pieces of information of the basic character strings.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, a predetermined serial number is defined to indicate information of each of the basic character strings. Therefore, by forming the n-th predetermined line omission-notifying character string as a character indicative of the number of omitted pieces of information, it is possible for the user to be informed of the omission of the number of pieces of information as well as the total number of pieces of information from the number of pieces of information not omitted and the number of omitted pieces information.
For instance, the edit information image is a display image for displaying on a display screen.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, since the elided image is a display image for displaying on a display screen, and hence, the method and device can applied to display devices and the like as the image forming method and device for forming a display image. Of course, the elided image can be formed as a print image for printing. However, particularly when the edit information image of an elided image is used for a print image, it is possible to check the omitting positions (line overflow positions) of the print image (edit image) by displaying the display image (edit information image). As a result of the check, if it is determined that editing, such as correction (e.g. restoring omitted characters) is necessary, the edit can be easily carried out since the whole basic character strings including the lines and characters can be checked.
Preferably, the edit information character strings correspond respectively to the basic character strings, and the step of forming the data of the edit information image includes converting text data of each of the edit information character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the each of the edit information character strings in the edit information image-forming memory area such that an image of the each of the edit information character strings forms an image of one line of a character string.
Preferably, the edit information character strings correspond respectively to the basic character strings, and edit information image-forming means converts text data of each of the edit information character strings to image data thereof and arranges the image data of the each of the edit information character strings in the edit information image-forming memory area such that an image of the each of the edit information character strings forms an image of one line of a character string.
According to these preferred embodiments, the edit information character strings correspond respectively to the basic character strings, and an image of the edit information character strings is formed such that an image of the each of the edit information character strings forms an image of one line of a character string. Therefore, it is possible to an edit information image which suitably represents original lines of the basic character strings.
Preferably, the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string includes a symbol easily discriminated from other characters.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, since the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string includes a symbol which can be easily discriminated from other characters, it is possible to easily discriminate the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string from other characters and hence easily grasp the position thereof. As the symbol, it is preferred to use a symbol shaped after the letter xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d for association of overflow of lines, and a symbol shaped after the letter xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d for association of overflow of pages.
Preferably, the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string includes at least one character indicative of a number represented by the n.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string includes at least one character indicative of a number represented by the n. That is, the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string corresponds to n times as large as the reference count. Therefore, by viewing only the n-th predetermined line overflow-notifying character string including the character indicative of the n, it is possible to grasp how many times as large as the reference count the omitting position corresponds to.
Preferably, the data of the edit information image is formed by converting text data of only a required range of the edit information character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the required range of the edit information character strings in the edit information image-forming memory area.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, the data of the edit information image is formed by converting text data of only a required range of the edit information character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the required range of the edit information character strings in the edit information image-forming memory area. More specifically, by forming an image of only a display range on the display screen, and adding an image of characters newly required to be displayed when the display range is moved, it is possible to reduce time from the start of forming edit information image and the checking thereof, and save memory since it is only required to allocate an area sufficient for forming image data corresponding to the display range. When the edit information image is used as a print image, the same advantageous effects can be obtained, since the printing can be carried out sequentially forming each range of image data necessary for printing operation.
Preferably, the text data of the basic image character strings is stored in a disc, the method including the step of reading the text data of the basic character strings from the disc.
Preferably, the text data of the basic image character strings is stored in a disc, the image forming device includes reading means for reading the text data of the basic character strings from the disc.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to read text data of at least basic character string from a disc storing the same, and forms an image data thereof.
More preferably, the disc is a mini disc.
According to the preferred embodiment of each of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the invention, it is possible to form an image of basic character strings by reading text data thereof from a mini disc.
More preferably, the reading means includes disc playback means for reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc.
According to this preferred embodiment of the sixteenth aspect of the invention, the reading means of the image forming device has disc playback means for reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc. The provision of the disc playback means makes it possible to read data of character strings stored in the disc, and further, the construction of a disc playback device of a general type can be diverted to this use.
To attain the fourth object, according to a seventeenth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming an image, comprising the steps of:
storing text data of at least one basic character string forming at least one line each including at least one character;
determining whether or not any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters;
forming at least one edit information character string corresponding respectively to the at least one basic character string, by inserting a character overflow-notifying character string indicative of an excess in character count over the predetermined number and including at least one predetermined character, between a character immediately before a point at which the count of characters exceeds the predetermined number and a character immediately after the point, in each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters; and
forming data of an edit information image by converting text data of the at least one edit information character string to image data thereof based on a predetermined font and arranging the image data of the at least one edit information character string in an edit information image data-forming memory area.
To attain the fourth object, according to an eighteenth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming device comprising:
storage means for storing text data of at least one basic character string forming at least one line each including at least one character;
determining means for determining whether or not any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters;
edit information character string-forming means for forming at least one edit information character string corresponding respectively to the at least one basic character string, by inserting a character overflow-notifying character string indicative of an excess in character count over the predetermined number and including at least one predetermined character, between a character immediately before a point at which the count of characters exceeds the predetermined number and a character immediately after the point, in each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters; and
edit information image data-forming means for forming data of an edit information image by converting text data of the at least one edit information character string to image data thereof based on a predetermined font and arranging the image data of the at least one edit information character string in an edit information image data-forming memory area.
According to this image forming method and device, text data of at least one basic character string forming at least one line each including at least one character is stored, and it is determined whether or not any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters. At least one edit information character string corresponding respectively to the at least one basic character string is formed by inserting a character overflow-notifying character string indicative of an excess in character count over the predetermined number of characters and including at least one predetermined character, between a character immediately before a point at which the count of characters exceeds the predetermined number and a character immediately after the point, in each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, and data of an edit information image is formed by converting text data of the at least one edit information character string to image data thereof based on a predetermined font and arranging the image data of the at least one edit information character string in an edit information image data-forming memory area.
Assuming that the number of characters corresponding to the horizontal size (length of each line of horizontal writing, for instance) of an edit information image data-forming memory area for forming an edit image of an elided image or the whole image is the edit information character strings, the edit character overflow-notifying character string is inserted between a character immediately before a point at which the count of characters exceeds the predetermined number and a character immediately after the point, i.e. at a position from which a new line is automatically started to continue the character string, and hence the resulting image formed by conversion from text data of the edit information character strings includes an image of the edit character overflow-notifying character string formed at the automatic new line-starting position. Therefore, when the image thus formed is displayed or printed, it is possible to grasp each new line-starting position (character overflow position). It should be noted that if the character overflow-notifying character string can be inserted not only automatically when it is determined that any of the at least one basic character string has characters in excess of a predetermined number of characters, but also arbitrarily, similarly to the arbitrary new line start, when desired by the user, the operability of the device is enhanced with increased freedom of editing.
It should be noted that the size of an image-forming memory area or the like is calculated in units of dots (by dot size), and hence the predetermined number is assumed to be the number of characters each having a character size (dot size) defined by the current setting or configuration, and more specifically, equal to the number of characters each having a character size defined by the current setting or configuration and arranged such that a total number of dots of the characters agrees with a horizontal dot size of the image-forming memory area. Therefore, if the dot size of one character is changed by expansion/contraction, various character modifications (e.g. hollow characters, italic, etc.), or the like, the predetermined number of characters is also changed. However, in such a case, whether the dot size (size measured in units of dots) of character omission-notifying character string should be also changed or not may be arbitrarily determined.
Further, as to a character string including characters different in dot size from each other due to proportional spacing or kerning (e.g. characters to be converted to image data based on proportional font or the like), the dot number of the character string (total number of dots of characters and blank or spacing between adjacent pairs of characters) exceeds the number of dots of a predetermined number of characters having a character size of the present setting and arranged in a line, it is determined that the character string has characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters. In short, in this case, the number of characters of each line indicates the number of characters of calculated in terms of number of dots based on the character size of the present setting.
Preferably, the method includes the steps of setting one of a new line-on format for forming an image of an excess of characters over the predetermined number of characters of the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters as an image of the following line, and a new line-off format for omitting the image of the excess of characters of the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, and the step of forming the at least one edit information character string includes inserting the character overflow-notifying character string, with reference to a post-omission character count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of characters of a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of at least one character, instead of referring to the predetermined number, in the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, if the new line-off format has been set.
Preferably, the image forming device includes new line-on/off-setting means for setting one of a new line-on format for forming an image of an excess of characters over the predetermined number of characters of the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters as an image of the following line, and a new line-off format for omitting the image of the excess of characters of the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters. The edit information character string-forming means inserts the character overflow-notifying character string, with reference to a predetermined post-omission character count calculated by subtracting the number of characters of a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of at least one character, from the predetermined number, instead of referring to the predetermined number, in the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, if the new line-off format has been set.
According to these preferred embodiments, there is set one of a new line-on format for forming an image of an excess of characters over the predetermined number of characters of the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters as an image of the following line, and a new line-off format for omitting the image of the excess of characters of the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters. If the new line-off format has been set, instead of referring to the predetermined number, reference is made to a post-omission character count calculated by subtracting from the predetermined number the number of characters of a character omission-notifying character string for notifying omission of at least one character, for insertion of the character overflow-notifying character string at a position corresponding to the post-omission character count. That is, the character overflow-notifying character string is inserted at a position prior to a position set in the case of the new line-on format being set, by the number of characters of the character omission-notifying character string.
The sum of the post-omission character count and the number of characters of the character omission-notifying character string is equal to the predetermined number (of characters). That is, the position at which character overflow-notifying character string is inserted is a position after which characters are omitted from the basic character string and the character omission-notifying character string is added to remaining characters of the same character string, assuming that the number of characters adapted to the horizontal size of the edit information image data-forming area is set to the predetermined number. Therefore, by printing or displaying the edit information image thus formed, it is possible to grasp each new line-starting position (character overflow position) in the case of the new line-on format is being set, and each line omitting position (character overflow position) in the case of the new line-off format is being set.
More preferably, the method includes the steps of forming at least one elided character string formed by omitting the character overflow-notifying character string and the following portion of each edit information character string corresponding to the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, if the new line-off format has been set; forming at least one elided basic character string corresponding respectively to the at least one elided character string by adding the character omission-notifying character string to a portion of the each edit information character string from which the character overflow-notifying character string and the following portion are omitted; and forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the at least one elided character string to image data thereof based on a predetermined font and arranging the image data of the at least one elided basic character string in a predetermined edit image data-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged.
More preferably, the image forming device includes elided character string-forming means for forming at least one elided character string formed by omitting the character overflow-notifying character string and the following portion of each edit information character string corresponding to the each basic character string determined to have characters in excess of the predetermined number of characters, if the new line-off format has been set; elided basic character string-forming means for forming at least one elided basic character string corresponding respectively to the at least one elided character string by adding the character omission-notifying character string to a portion of the each edit information character string from which the character overflow-notifying character string and the following portion are omitted; and elided image data-forming means for forming data of an elided image by converting text data of the at least one elided basic character string to image data thereof based on a predetermined font and arranging the image data of the at least one elided basic character string in a predetermined edit image data-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged.
According to these preferred embodiments, at least one elided character string is formed by omitting the character overflow-notifying character string and the following portion of each edit information character string, and at least one elided basic character string is formed by adding the character omission-notifying character string to a portion of the each edit information character string from which the character overflow-notifying character string and the following portion are omitted. Data of an elided image is formed by converting text data of the at least one elided character string to image data thereof based on a predetermined font and arranging the image data of the at least one elided basic character string in a predetermined edit image data-forming memory area within which image data of the predetermined number of characters can be arranged.
That is, the character overflow-notifying character string of the edit information character strings indicates the omitting position (character overflow position) when the new line-on format is employed, and therefore, by omitting characters after the character overflow-notifying character string and adding the character omission-notifying character string to the resulting string, it is possible to prepare the elided basic character strings for forming an elided image from the displayed character strings. Therefore, the image forming method and device is not only capable of easily forming, based on the edit information character strings, an edit information image but also an elided image in which part of each basic character string is omitted and a character omission-notifying character string is added to the resulting string.
For instance, the elided image is a print image for printing on a printing object.
According to this preferred embodiment of the seventeenth and eighteenth aspects of the invention, the elided image is a print image for printing on a printing object, and hence the method and device can be applied to printing devices and the like as an image forming method and device for forming a print image.
For instance, the printing object is a tape.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the seventeenth and eighteenth aspects of the invention, since the elided image formed as the print image is printed on a tape, it is possible to apply the method and device to tape printers and the like.
Further preferably, the further includes the steps of carrying out any of edit operations including character insertion, character deletion, character conversion, character size setting, and character decoration setting, on any of the at least one basic character string; and as a result of the any of the edit operations, if the predetermined number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined image-forming memory area has changed in number, forming the data of the elided image with reference to the resulting number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined edit image data-forming memory area.
Further preferably, the image forming device further includes edit means for carrying out any of edit operations including character insertion, character deletion, character conversion, character size setting, and character decoration setting, on any of the at least one basic character string; and as a result of the any of the edit operations, if the predetermined number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined image-forming memory area has changed in number, the image forming device forms the elided image with reference to the resulting number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined edit image data-forming memory area.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to carry out any of edit operations including character insertion, character deletion, character conversion, character size setting, and character decoration setting. And as a result of the any of the edit operations, if the width of an image of each character is changed, causing a change in the predetermined number of characters which can be arranged within the predetermined image-forming memory area, the elided image is formed with reference to the predetermined number of characters updated to a number resulting from the change, and hence an image adapted to the edited basic character strings can be formed.
Further preferably, the character omission-notifying character string includes at least one of characters xe2x80x9cxc2x7xc2x7xc2x7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc2x7xc2x7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc2x7xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cxcx9cxe2x80x9d.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the seventeenth and eighteenth aspects of the invention, since the character omission-notifying character string includes at least one of characters xe2x80x9cxc2x7xc2x7xc2x7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc2x7xc2x7xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc2x7xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cxcx9cxe2x80x9d, it is possible to properly represent the omission of characters.
Preferably, the edit information image is a display image for displaying on a display screen.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the seventeenth and eighteenth aspects of the invention, since the elided image is a display image for displaying on a display screen, and hence, the method and device can be applied to display devices and the like as the image forming method and device for forming a display image. Of course, the elided image can be formed as a print image for printing. However, particularly when the edit information image of an elided image is used for a print image, it is possible to check the omitting positions (character overflow positions) of the print image (edit image) by displaying the display image (edit information image). As a result of the check, if it is determined that editing, such as correction (e.g. restoring omitted characters) is necessary, the edit can be easily carried out since the whole basic character strings including the lines and characters can be checked or viewed.
Preferably, the step of forming the data of the edit information image includes converting text data of the each of the at least one edit information character string to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the each of the at least one edit information character string in the edit information image data-forming memory area such that an image of the each of the at least one edit information character string forms an image of one line of a character string.
Preferably, the edit information image data-forming means forms the data of the edit information image includes converting text data of the each of the at least one edit information character string to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the each of the at least one edit information character string in the edit information image data-forming memory area such that an image of the each of the at least one edit information character string forms an image of one line of a character string.
According to these preferred embodiments, the edit information character strings correspond respectively to the basic character strings, and an image of the edit information character strings is formed such that an image of the each of the edit information character strings forms an image of one line of a character string. Therefore, it is possible to an edit information image which suitably represents original lines of the basic character strings.
Preferably, the character overflow-notifying character string includes a symbol easily discriminated from other characters.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the seventeenth and eighteenth aspects of the invention, since the character overflow-notifying character string includes a symbol which can be easily discriminated from other characters, such as a special symbol specially registered by non-standard character registration, when the edit character strings are displayed or printed for checking thereof, it is possible to easily discriminate the character overflow-notifying character string from other characters and hence easily grasp the position thereof. As the symbol, it is preferred to use a symbol shaped after the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d for association of overflow of character.
Preferably, the step of forming the data of the edit information image includes converting text data of only a required range of the at least one edit information character string to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the required range of the at least one edit information character string in the edit information image data-forming memory area.
Preferably, the edit information image data-forming means converts text data of only a required range of the at least one edit information character string to image data thereof and arranges the image data of the required range of the at least one edit information character string in the edit information image data-forming memory area.
According to this preferred embodiment of each of the seventeenth and eighteenth aspects of the invention, the data of the edit information image is formed by converting text data of only a required range of the edit information character strings to image data thereof and arranging the image data of the required range of the edit information character strings in the edit information image-forming memory area. More specifically, by forming an image of only a display range on the display screen, and adding an image of characters newly required to be displayed when the display range is moved, it is possible to reduce time from the start of forming edit information image and the checking thereof, and save memory since it is only required to allocate an area sufficient for forming image data corresponding to the display range. When the edit information image is used as a print image, the same advantageous effects can be obtained, since the printing can be carried out by sequentially forming a range of image data necessary for printing operation.
Preferably, the text data of the basic image character strings is stored in a disc, the method including the step of reading the text data of the basic character strings from the disc.
Preferably, the text data of the basic image character strings is stored in a disc, the image forming device includes reading means for reading the text data of the basic character strings from the disc.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is possible to read text data of at least basic character string from a disc storing the same, and forms an image data thereof.
More preferably, the disc is a mini disc.
According to the preferred embodiment of each of the seventeenth and eighteenth aspects of the invention, it is possible to form an image of basic character strings by reading text data thereof from a mini disc.
More preferably, the reading means includes disc playback means for reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc.
According to this preferred embodiment of the sixteenth aspect of the invention, the reading means of the image forming device has disc playback means for reading the text data of the at least one basic character string from the disc. The provision of the disc playback means makes it possible to read data of character strings stored in the disc, and further, the construction of a disc playback device of a general type can be diverted to this use.